rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dogs
]] Dogs are enemies and the secondary antagonists in Rabbids Go Home, they are trained by Verminators to attack the Rabbids. There are three different types of dogs: * '''White Bulldogs' : Bulldogs are the firsts encountered antagonists in the game. White bulldogs are still attached on a pole, they try to catch the player in clacking jaws and bark, but they got pulled out by their leash. * Brown Bulldogs: Brown bulldogs are the most aggressive dog of the game, they are generally free or held on leash by a human. They running after the player (in dragging their owner with them) trying to bite them. They are commonly used as guard dogs. * Beagles: Beagles are the slowest dogs in the game, they are free or held on leash by a human, they try to attack the player as same as bulldog. They are also used as guard dogs though no as much as Bulldogs. * Chihuahua: They are the least dangerous dogs in the game, they are also the tiniest dog too and run around free. They generally bark after the player, but when he comes to them, they gonna flee out, and they usually don't attack the player unless they are very close to them. Some Dogs are equipped with protective gear such as Football helmets, bouncy rubber Verminator suits, or even bombs on their heads (which protect them from attacks temporary but also knock them out when they explode, allowing them to be easily collected). Like other animals such as Squid and Crabs, Dogs count as XS Stuff. In one of the game cutscenes, after defeating a guard dog Beagle, one of the Rabbids interacts with it, which apparently drives the Dog insane and causes the Beagle to believe it is also a Rabbid, causing its ears to stand straight up, walk around on two feet, and makes the Rabbids' trademark BWAAH!. The Beagle then joins its fellow Rabbid in the shopping cart. Another cutscene involves one of the Rabbids grabbing a defeated Bulldog and winding its head around multiple times and then letting its head go causing it to unwind in a cartoonish fashion, dislocating the dogs jaw rending it unable to bite the Rabbids, then putting it in the cart. Gallery File:The dogs.jpg|All three types of dogs Rabbids Invasion In Rabbids invasion two recurring dog appear. One large dog and a small one. In Rabbids Say Cheese he tries to kill professor Barranco the third and the other Rabbids but constantly fails. At the end of the episode he doesn't recognize the other Rabbids except for Professor Barranco 3 and attacks him. The dog appears in Special Agent Rabbids as the antagonist. He tries to stop the the secret agent from rescuing the woman and keeps attacking one of the Rabbids who are trying to play with the agent. At the end he befriends the other rabbid while the agent finishes his mission. The Dog appears again in the episode like Schnoz Rabbid as a minor villain. The Dog is the main antagonist of the episode Sticky Rabbid, as he destroyed the sticker the rabbids wanted.Even though one of them befriended him in his last apearence Later, the dog serves as a secondary protagonist in Dueling Rabbids. Teaming up with the third rabbid to save the other two Rabbids from Mona (Louie's wife) and her dog Fifi and later charges with his rabbid friend at the first rabbid. In Rabbid Test N°98004-c: the Animals, a small dog that looks like Fifi is seen doing the tests but doesn't seem to be much intelligent as it only poops on the glass box and remote. In Prisoner Rabbid he helps the rabbids get their ball. In Rabbid Doggies he plays with the rabbids. In Rabbid 2.0 the present rabbids torture the big dog with an important and dangerous part of their Ancestor's time machine. And after he get's it back and leaves them defenseless. Bob attacks them. But the Ancestor saves his predcesors by electrocuting him with the machine part,and he runs away. In Rabbid Associates the big dog is the secondary antagonist,he attacks the rabbids and forbids them from entering a heavily guarded area,however he is later scared away by a rabbid. Category:Animals Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Characters from Rabbids go home